Rose
'Approval' 11/4/13 - 6 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Personality - Your name is ROSE, and you have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for RATHER OBSCURE LITERATURE, besides enjoying CREATIVE WRITING and being SOMEWHAT SECRETIVE ABOUT IT. You have a fondness for the BESTIALLY STRANGE AND FICTITIOUS, and sometimes dabble in PSYCHOANALYSIS. You also like to KNIT. Your personality can be described as one of STOIC INTELLIGENCE. You don't joke a lot, but you are PRONE TO SARCASM. Appearance - You have LIGHT BLONDE hair, and WEIRD PURPLE EYES. You wear BLACK CLOTHES and a PURPLE SCARF that sometimes doubles as a BELT. Among the black clothes you wear a SKIRT because YOU ARE A LADY and you also wear a LONG-SLEEVED SHIRT. You sometimes wear SUNGLASSES like your brother. You also wear a BLACK HEADBAND to keep the hair out of your eyes. Roseee.png Rose.png Grimdark.jpg|Grimdark Rose 'History and Story' Rose grew up in one of Konoha's orphanages with her brother, Strider. Besides the fact that they were siblings, neither knew anything about their family. When Strider and her were young they didn't fit in because of who they were, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't make friends because of her sarcasm and her refusal to befriend idiots. The only idiot she would be friends with is her brother. In the most recent years her brother started to master Lava Release, a kekkei genkai she did not possess. She was disappointed she couldn't use the same release. But, after a lot of training she learned she possessed a different type of chakra affinity, Water Release. Shortly after learning of her talents she began to learn sealing jutsus. The fall of Konoha(Genin) While Rose was still a genin her brother and herself have been noticing odd things happening in Konoha and the other hidden villages. They talked about this subject a few times but it didn't affect anything. Everything was normal but it all changed when Konoha fell. So many homeless and hopeless. Everything fell apart and it was so sudden but Rose and Strider found a new home. Afte going on a couple missions Strider and Rose finally went on a mission together. The mission was to find missing citizens from a town. Thats when she had her first enounter with The Many and it was very spooky. Themes Battle theme Second Battle Theme Grimdark theme Theme Second Theme 'Stats (Total: 53)' Strength: 9 Speed: 12 Chakra Levels: 11 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 8 Chakra Points: 85 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Release ''' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist Chūnin: Seishin Hosuto:Oglogoth (The Horrific Beast) ''' '''Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' *''Feats earned so far: 6'' *''Banked feats: 0'' *''Quest Points earned: 30'' *''QP Cap Resets on Sunday . This week's QP Count:0'' #'Water Shockwave' - Expels a thin sheet of water from the moisture in the air around the user for 2 meters, blasting people back depending on the user's chakra control and the strength of the opponent. Minimum distance of blast back is 25 centimeters. CP #'Seal: Explosion' - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. CP # +5 Stat points # Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to se it even in a place where there is none. CP # Chakra Chains: After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. (10 CP to create and 5 CP/round active) # Shroud of Oglogoth: 'The chakra of Oglogoth covers the user in a dark/ black aura. The host's skin changes into a dark gray color. The eyes and hair turn completely white. To first activate this mode the user must "completely go off the deep in every way". This can also be called going "GRIMDARK". Also, the user is sometimes limited to speaking in complete gibberish, but this depends on how over the edge the user is. The host's stats rapidly increase with an emphasis on strength and endurance. Seishin Beam cost is reduced by 50% while in this mode (20Cp/r to maintain, +5 to str and end, full)'' ''Equipment and tools '' *(3) Set of Kunai *(6) Two Tantos *''Ryo Earned: 14,500'' *''Ryo Owned: 14,500'' '''Relationships Strider - Rose's brother and friend. They exchange a lot of snarky comments, but they do care about each other. Zenko-'Romantic interest '''Haydon-'''He is a friend. They talk over tea and stuff. 'Missions Roleplays completed: 3 Midnight Picnic QP:1 Refugees QP:1 Start of a New Era QP:1 Spending some time at home QP: 1 D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 2 The Biggest Basilisk QP:4 Boris and the Chef QP:3 Its like its made of paper... Or Raditz QP:3 B rank missions completed: 3 The mist QP:4 The Many (Part 3) QP:4 The Merchant QP: 3 A rank missions completed:0 S rank missions completed: 0 Raids completed: 0 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure